Fallow Me
by World Of Hate
Summary: Sora, Kairi and Riku are back on the island, Happy as ever. No problems encountered until Heartless come out again. Lead by an ...unusual leader. For the team its a battle for life and you need as many allies as you can get. SoraXKairi RikuXOC


First,

This is a storyline I made up, forgive me for thinking of something stupid and such but hey I'm trying.

Forgive me if I make someone OOC… Help me make em right but no flames please. I will also ATTEMPT to do art for this.

Second,

**Kann** is pronounced just like its name**. Kann**. Not **Kane**. **Kann**. Try saying the name **Kana** but don't put an **A **at the end.

_**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**_

**Pairings so far: **Plan to be SoraxKairi and Rikuxoc 

**Something to fall for**

"_**ahh, my killer. There you are." **_

"**yes master? You called?"**

"_**I want you to get me my key…" **_

"**Master…what key?"**

"_**My key!! That boy stole my key!!!" **_

"**Key? Boy? Master… I don't understand…"**

"_**That brown haired boy…Go killer, Get me my key back! Torture that boy! Take his friends, Kill both of them! Make sure he at least Witnesses the girl's murder!" **_

"**As you wish master."**

_---_

Sora grinned sheepishly.

"C'mon Kairi…it was a j-"Sora!!!" shouted Kairi, red in anger. She came out of the water, soaked to the bone. Water dripped off her body and clung to her. Sora looked to Riku nervously.

"You got yourself into it." replied Riku from his spot leaning against a tree. Sora found that as a "I'm not going to help you! haha!" thing and took off in a full blast run, Kairi on his heels. Sora turned his head to face Kairi and laughed. After his hard adventures and getting Riku and Kairi back twice now they finally could relax on destiny island. Sora, not paying attention crashed straight into something…or…some_one._

"Sora! Are you okay?" asked Kairi running up to Sora, Riku behind her.

"Ya…I'm okay…" whispered Sora. He heard groaning and looked to what he crashed into and to his surprise a young brown haired girl was there. She wore red open vest over a black t-shirt, and she wore black long pants over red shoes. Her hair was up in a brown ponytail and her eyes were shut tight as she muttered several words. She then opened her eyes and rubbed her head sorely. Her eyes were an odd silver, and she looked like she didn't get enough sleep for the bags under her eyes. She looked up to Sora then smiled.

"Hi!" she stood up and stuck her hand out. "I'm Kann. You are?" she asked. She seemed relatively…hyper?

"Hi. I'm Sora." Said Sora, sticking his hand out to shake. Oddly enough, when he said he's name her eyes narrowed darkly and she withdrew her hand.

"Your Sora? I am sorry but I must kill you…" whispered Kann, stepping back. Sora blinked.

"Wha- "Accursed Punishment!" shouted Kann. Her hand opened and an odd sword appeared in her hand. The sword itself had a black dragon in a square, its mouth wide open and it's tail going in a complete square and tail touching the chin of the dragon. Black tiny wings sticking out from its back. Out of the mouth was a long sword which had a couple spikes here and there, at the end pointed down like a key but very spiky. From the top of the head a spike was pointed out but smaller then the actual blade, a spike similar to the one on the top going from the chin as well. She held the blade in front of her from the handle.

"Is that a keyblade?" asked Kairi. Just when the girl charged Sora he summoned his Keyblade to parry. Riku was already next to Kairi, his Keyblade ready. She moved back then when the wind blew by softly she put her blade down and faced the wind. Riku narrowed his eyes and tightened his stance while Sora looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you attacking us?" asked Sora.

"…I was told to…" said Kann. She still didn't face him.

"by who?" asked Sora.

"…by my Master…Sora. But…I've lost motivation. Do you mind if I take a second?" asked Kann facing him.

"…Huh?" Sora and Kairi seemed dumbstruck. She smiled brightly and turned her head back toward the wind. She un summoned her keyblade and walked away.

"I think I'll return and say I failed." Said Kann. Riku and Sora glanced at each for a moment.

"Why…?" asked Kairi.

"…The wind is cold. The wind isn't supposed to be cold." She raised her hand and a spinning purple vortex appeared in front of her. Right when she started walking toward her a weird white creature came out. It looked much like a normal Heartless except it was pure white. "Yes?" asked Kann. The monster went through several odd sounds. "I see..." she whispered. She turned. "Sora do you mind handing over your keyblade?" asked Kann.

"Why do you wan-"**I want it!! get it!" **a booming voice echoed from the vortex.

"Master your lack of sleep makes you seem rude and angry. Please shut up." Said Kann, waving her hand the Vortex closing.

"My friends, may I ask for a simple and easy fight?" asked Kann.

"friends…?" whispered Riku to himself.

"What? you are friends correct? For humans that is." Said Kann.

"What do you mean…your human too…" said Sora.

"…no I'm a murderer." Said Kann. Kairi suddenly got a look of deep understanding.

"How long have you known your master?" asked Kairi.

"…he's taken me in since I was 3." Replied Kann. She smiled. "I got my name from my mom." Kann pushed her vest collar down and a small collar around her neck had small letters spelling 'Kann' on them.

"So your master called you Murderer?"

"Umm…sorta…more like Monster, killer and murderer. But ya." Said Kann laughing sheepishly.

"…you're a human too. just like us." Said Sora.

"I am?" asked Kann. A purple vortex appeared again and a white hand wandered out then a large armored white heartless came out. "…I will continue this conversation with you later Sora…" she walked over to Kairi. "You don't mind do you?" asked Kann. Sora looked to her.

"Mind what?" asked Kairi.

"My rudeness." Kann grabbed Kairi by her arm and tossed her in the vortex once the monster had lifted itself out of the Vortex.

"Kairi!" shouted Riku and Sora. They charged but the large white heartless got in their way. Kann turned to face them then snapped her fingers, the vortex closing. She summoned her keyblade again and grinned.

"now we continue our fight."

"Give Kairi back!" shouted Sora.

"No can do…" whispered Kann.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Im sorry its not that good, I'm not the best at writing and this is my first time.**


End file.
